SOUL EATER Rise of The Demon
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Taking place 20 years after where the anime ended there is a new future for the DWMA and interactions with the witches. However this all goes down the drain once a girl who is named Michelle walks into Death City from the desert, as well as her brother that hunts for her, and the strange boy named Demon who has a bone to Pick with Soul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Year for Some...a New Life for others...

The desert sun was harsh on Michelle as she walked across the hot sand with nothing but bare feet, but she liked it, she loved the heat more then the cold so she decided to take every moment into her brain and keep them safe forever, she was just like her mother, grayish yellow hair, green eyes, dark green hoodie, and light green jeans on. She then gasped as she saw Death City over the horizon of the sand dunes, she yelped for joy and began her run to it, but as she ran, from death city someone watched her with binoculars, "Finally little semi-witch, you have reached your destination," he grinned peering at her with his yellow eyes, "you'll help the both of us."

Death the Kid was ranting in his room back and forth, "WITCHES! IN THE ACADEMY?!" he said angrily as Liz and Patty sat reading magazines, Liz hadn't changed much though her hair grew darker, and Patty was was just taller and more mature, Kid however over the years had taken meditation classes, yoga, and many psychiatric sessions to finally overcome his symmetry issue, his OCD had got the better of him at times and now he finally nailed it where it had been, his white lings around his head were now fully circling his head, he thought it would be proof that he didn't care too much for symmetry anymore.

Patty spoke, "I don't know, could be cool," Death looked at Patty snorting fumes, "You don't understand we are having witches attend the school as STUDENTS! They could find out our secrets and use it against us!"  
Liz looked up from her magazine, "Kid you know these witches are only from the DWMA Immunity list, there is no way these witches would think to attack us, besides they did help us, otherwise they wouldn't be on the immunity list." Kid stopped to think, she was right it came into affect 15 years ago, after Medusa many witches cowered in fear of being attack as many stronger witches did attack, and the weaker ones were indeed killed by many miesters, but it was the witch Angela and her body guard Mifune who had once sided with lady Arachne for protection but a former student and now mastered bounty hunter Black Star had persuaded him to join with the DWMA in which they provided for the young witch for her to be pure then evil, this gave lord Death the idea to make the immunity list, each living and active witch would be given a chance not to be hunted by the DWMA if they helped by giving them information, and even stopped harmful experiments...but this year Lord Death...Kid's father...was taking it to far.

"He can't! What is my idiot farther thinking?!" Patty looked to Kid again, "The more we fight out enemies the longer they'll be enemies. If we try to make friends we will provide a new future generation of good witches Kid," Kid thought ,"...But how do we know it'll work?"

"Oh it will work son," Lord Death said as he entered the room, "Father! You are making a big mistake!" Death shook his head, "Now son I understand you're a bit stressed out about the responsibility this year but-" Liz interrupted, "What responsibility?" Death looked to Liz and Patty and sighed, "...Dad has given up his job as the headmaster of the Academy."

WHAT?!

Death nodded and said gleefully, "I'm so proud that my heir to the family is now headmaster! Finally I can take that vacation!" Kid looked to his father, "You can't leave the premise dad you know what right?" Death patted his son on the back, "I had Sid make arrangements for me in the basements, has working sand, beach water and everything, I may not be on vacation but I'll love it. Anyways I'll see you after the ceremony. Bye girls!" he said as he left through the door, "My life is about to get worse," Death said as he hid his head in his arms and Liz childishly laughed.

"Jeremy! Breakfast time now!" Jeremy Eater , or otherwise known as "Ghost" Eater woke from his bed in a stir and immediately went downstairs to eat what his mother, Maka Eater, had prepared for him. A plate of scrambled eggs along with bacon, like his father Soul he had a ravenous appetite, he had regular teeth unlike his father's sharp teeth, he had his father's white hair, but his mother's green eyes. As he was finishing up Soul came through the doorway wearing his leather jacket that said, "Eater," on the back. "How's my little miester doing this morning?" he said grinning, "As cool as ever dad!" his son responded gleefully. "Ah right! You're first year at the academy...I remember mine right Maka?" Soul said playfully slapping her back, Maka looked at him with a half-angry-half play look, "Yeah I thought you said you were too cool to date a flat chested woman like me?" Soul stopped grinning as he began to eat too, "Yeah sometimes I wish I didn't marry you," Maka almost dropped her glass of milk, "W-What?" Soul looked at her seriously, "I mean the time your dad almost ripped my head off at our honeymoon to make sure it was Rated G." Maka nodded in realization then growled, "And who said he should be controlling me having sex with? He's the one who hits on all the ladies, why can't I hit on all the men?" Soul gave her a look, "...because...I'm married to the coolest one right now," she said grinning embarrassed. Jeremy packed his bag and looked to Soul, "Can I walk...please?!" Soul nodded, "Go ahead, It's your first day, make the most of it...try to find a weapon you can trust too OK?" Ghost nodded as he walked out the door and walked up the streets of Death City, "Off he goes," Soul said, "We had a pretty good child right Maka?...Maka?" Soul turned to her as she was looking through a cabinet and found a picture of their child, not Jeremy...but someone else, "Maka...we have to let go," tears rolled down her eyes, "You think he's still alive?" Soul was about to lie but he knew cool guys didn't lie, "I think there are possibilities but we have an actual son now OK? Make the most of it alright?" Maka sniffed and then nodded."

In the DWMA academy building Angela looked out the window of her bedroom, it had been so long ago she first came here, scared and frightened that mean Mr. Death would get her but he was truly understanding, more then others, even gave her bodyguard Mifune a job as a teacher, but this was her first year, after 20 years of age she was ready to start her new school year, "You gonna find someone out there?" she turned to see her Godfather Mifune standing in the doorway with his sword in hand, "Yes I will Mifune...do me a favor?" Mifune nodded, "Anything for you Angela," she nodded back, "Don't

try to protect me...I have to learn myself, not by watching you, I need to experience the threat of death for myself Mifune." He gasped and was hesitant, "Please...I need this," he then took out his sword and looked at it, "Angela...I have protected you all these years against all odds...at first I was nothing but a hit-man trying to get a decent buck...but you showed me a brighter path...for all I know I could have been killed...for that your wish is granted." Angela smiled and ran into Mifune's arms giving him a hug and a kiss, "Oh thank you!"

Ghost looked around Death City as he walked closer and closer to the academy, he was a little intimidated...who would pick him to be his weapon...who would ally themselves with him who- he was cut short as a girl darted in front of him, dropping her bag and yelled, "WATTTTTTER!" as she

jumped straight into one of the many Death City fountains. Curious Ghost walked closer to watch her drink ,her hindquarters was high in the air as she drank downwards lapping at almost every atom of water there possibly was. He then poked her butt, she then turned abruptly at him and smiled...a little disturbingly. Then the giggled as she splashed the front of his shirt and face with water, "Hey!" he yelled as she jumped out, grabbed her things and ran into an alley as he got there he met a dead end...she was no where to be found

"Was that a witch?" he asked himself aloud.

"I'm never gonna find a partner!" Chris cried out at Blair's house, after a hilarious misunderstanding Blair could say she hadn't already been through before the two became as thick as thieves when it came to spending time together, but Chris was considered to be a nerd of the school, he had brown hair, an orange and black jacket as well as faded jeans and muddy boots, despite his appearance he was a genius. "Where will I find someone?!" Blair, the "Witch" who was really a cat with magical powers came in wearing a bikini with a plate of cookies, don't ask why because this wasn't the only time she's done it, she often wore arousing clothes and for some reason enjoyed taking baths unlike other cats who hated water, she was indeed strange. "Now honey, I bet there's plenty of ripe woman miesters who would love to get their hands on a scythe like you Chris...I know I would...cookie?" she said as she handed him a cookie clearly burnt up and covered in little bits of chunks from fish to replace the chocolate chip. Another thing about Chris was he was interested in Blair's foods, even when screwed up he took it happily. But today he had no patience but then he had an idea, "Blair...would you be my miester?" She was shocked, "You'd ask me?" Chris nodded, "Yeah we are good friends outside of school why not in it too?" Blair thought for a moment, "Well I wouldn't be bored to much anymore when I have no one to play with...OK!"

Spirit and Stein were in the line taking down names of new students as they came, "Next," they both said, "So how you doing Spirit?"Spirit shrugged, "Maka still hates me, my grandson likes me and my son-in-law doesn't think much of me...why?" Stein was expressionless, "Because I happened to remove your Kidney's last night...you peeing blood at all?" Spirit would have screamed but instead he just elbowed Stein who began to savagely laugh and giggle, "You're no fun anymore you know that?" Spirit sighed as he wrote down a name, "Next," Spirit said. But then he looked to Stein, "How are you...and Marie doing?" Stein stopped laughing, "She's concerned for me, our baby isn't due for a few months but she's OK...she's more concentrated for me because I'm still taking those monthly psychiatric evaluations." Spirit wrote a name down, "Come on, that incident happened like...20 years ago! Are they still afraid of you going crazy again, look Stein i-," Stein interrupted , "I'm requesting it Spirit." Spirit realized and said, "I'm sorry..is something bothering you?" Stein shook his head looking down, "It's just that what I read on madness and insanity says that everyone has it, like caner. If everyone has it then it could come back to me...i just wanna be sure OK?...Don't tell Marie that I'm requesting the sessions OK?" Spirit nodded, "OK, at the moment the line was empty, they were free to converse.

"So...was it true Marie was desperate to marry a toilet?"

Stein nodded, "Yup,"

"Oh," Spirit said as he twiddled with his fingers and looked around, "You think I could have-"

Stein smiled smugly, "Nope!"

Spirit growled, "Oh come on!"

But then a girl approached the stand, she was wet but it didn't stop them from recognizing who she was, Stein's eyes went wide, and Spirit's eyes narrowed.

In the library Kid was with his father as he helped him carry the books, "Going to need something to read on my vacation!" he said gleefully. Kid retorted, "I don't think manga and graphic novels count dad!" But then the librarian came out from behind the back door of the desk, his name was Crona...which meant the dark one, no one truly knew who Crona's father was but they knew Crona was the child of Medusa, a very famous terrorist witch who almost destroyed the whole world, Crona was her experiment, the usage of black blood as an enhancer as well as a weapon was the affect. Black Blood also introduced ample amounts of madness into the user so it was plenty scary, but her weapon, Ragnarok was sleeping in a dormant way, after their near death experience they had decided to put a rest on adventure till they had to come out again, they didn't always get along but they were like brothers. In fact no one knew Crona's gender, he kept mostly to himself and tried not to interact a lot, but he was way better at talking then he once was.

"Here are your Pokemon novels Mr. Death," Kid looked to his father, "Seriously?" but then the Library door opened, "Lord Death," Spirit said as he pointed a finger to the student Stein escorted, everyone gasped, except for Crona who began panting fast, his visions of his near death experience lived on in her head again like it was yesterday. He, began to hyperventilate for the girl brought in the chamber, Michelle, looked exactly like her mother Medusa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michelle, daughter of Medusa?

Michelle stared at the group while they stared back, "So...I came to be a student of the DWMA?"

kid looked angrily at his father, "Just a moment...we need to talk...father to son," soon all the group huddled around them leaving Michelle alone to watch.

"Dad we can't let her enter as a student, that's suicide."

"We let Crona enter didn't we?"

"Yes Mr. Death but I have to agree with Kid, I'm not like my mother but that girl is her splitting image."

"We can't let her near my grandson, Maka would never forgive me."

"We could always dissect her brain to see her intentions."

"Dude will you stop with the dissections, that makes anyone nervous."

Kid looked back at Michelle who was bored and trying to touch here nose with her strangely forked tongue

"She can't learn here, it must be forbidden!"

"Now son don't judge the book by it's cover-"

"Yeah dad you're right, like when you hired Medusa AS A SCHOOL NURSE!"

Then Patty burst out laughing, "Patty! Stop can't you see-...oh." everyone turned, Michelle was gone.

Outside in the front building Blair and Chris looked at the kiosks to browse the selections. "OH OH! CHRIS CAN WE GET SOME SUSHI?!" Chris raised a hand to silence her and her ears drooped, "Blair we didn't plan for this if you're going to the school we are going to have to spend your money on supplies," Blair turned to Chris after taking a big sniff at hanging fish, "What do you mean 'spend'? We can get it for free if I can make an effort." Chris gasped, "Blair that's stealing!" Blair shook her head smiling, "Not that silly...the other thing!" Chris thought for a moment then shuddered, "Oh please no Blair...not in public," she shook her finger at him and saw they were coming up to a kiosk which was selling used school books as well as fighting techniques. She saw the employee was bent over rummaging through some old boxes when she rang the bell he stood up, "Welcome, what can I do for-whoa!" he shouted out in awe at her breasts. Blair merely smiled, "Uh hi! My name's Blair and this is my very sick brother," Chris looked at her "WHAT?!" the man looked to him, "What is he sick with?" Blair looked around and then motioned for him to lean in closer for a whisper, "Testicular Cancer," Chris was furious, "What?! I DON'T HAVE TESTICULAR CANCER!" Blair shrugged, "Poor thing's having a hard time coping with his results," the man looked concerned, "Will he survive?" Blair nodded, "Yeah but its scared him...because...well you know, "she pointed to his crotch and made a scissor motion and Chris yelled out, "I have my nuts thank you!" Blair shook her head, "He's becoming sexually confused and very defensive so money was tight...can we get a few books for free?" The man nodded, "Absolutely, that's sad," Blair smiled, "OH THANK YOU!" she cried out as she gave him a huge hug, his face was thoroughly wedged between her breasts, after his face came out a small trickle of blood was running out of his nostrils. Chris shook his head, "You have got to be kidding me,"

Ghost was walking around through the party talking and browsing through the kiosks merchandise viewing what was on sale. But then out of the corner of his eye, Michelle stared at him and giggled. "Hey!" he yelled as she turned to run. He took off sprinting through the crowd passing through people till he went to a special garden like area in the city, it was mostly empty, no people. "Hello? You here?" Ghost called out as he stepped into the grassy area under the small trees which small rose buds blossomed in the sunlight. Then Ghost yelled as a big brown snake with a black arrow pattern on its back hanging from a tree and hissed in his face. He backed up into the hedge wall and gasped scared, perhaps if he was a weapon instead of a miester he could have defended himself.

"Hehe, you're too easy to scare," the snake said as it slithered closer. Ghost still shivered, "What?" then it changed, back into a human form which was Michelle. "HEY! You're the snake?" she giggled and gave a hiss, "Yes I was born a human but I have the ability to change into this snake...I'm Michelle." She smiled warmly and held out her hand. Ghost looked at it skeptically and reluctantly gave it back, "Jeremy, but I'm known as Ghost-" then a hand reached through the hedge and grabbed Ghost pulling him through. It was Soul and Maka standing there. "What are you doing with her?" Maka said concerned. "What? I'm fine, why?" Soul pointed at the girl, "That's Medusa's daughter!" Ghost was clueless, he hadn't been alive when Medusa reigned terror on the DWMA.

"It's OK," she said coming out, "I'll come quietly and without a fuss...i need to explain myself." Soul looked to Maka and nodded.

In the Death Room Spirit and Lord Death were with Michelle drinking coffee

as they sat at a round table, Michelle was tied up completely, similar treatment her mother had been given when she gave herself up to the DWMA. "So..talk Michelle..." Spirit growled and a series of blades poked out of his back, "Make a move I swear! I'll-"

"STOP!" Lord Death said holding up a hand to Spirit, "go ahead...speak freely." Michelle smiled.

"Well I was born about 21 years ago and was held with my brother in a type of bubble which kept me preserved, however once my mother is dead We were out."

Spirit sipped his coffee, "Your brother...you mean Crona?"

Michelle gave a confused look, "Don't know anyone named Crona...anyway so after a few years, two people took care of us, a werewolf named Free and a frog witch named Eruka frog. Finally on our 10th birthday, my and my brother were twins, I discovered I was a weapon, and together we were unstoppable to some assassins who wanted the rest of Medusa's power. But then we split up, my brother became increasingly obsessed with Medusa's studies trying to be a witch like her but I didn't really care. But after a while he began to talk about seeking vengeance on the DWMA for foiling his plans, I wouldn't take it anymore so I left about a year ago and he hasn't seen me since."

Death sipped his cup, "So why are you here?" Michelle smiled wide, "Why not? I am a demon weapon right? So I wanted to improve on my powers which I find super cool and have a great time you know?"

Spirit grunted, "What makes you think we take you into the academy?"

Michelle sighed, "For one thing being the daughter of a witch doesn't make me one, I may know a few spell, but otherwise I'm completely suitable for these lessons."

Spirit chuckled, "HA! Like we will take a witch like you into the-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Death brung his hand down on Spirit's head making blood fly everywhere, he now lay on the ground out cold.

"Of course you can join sweetie," Death said gleefully, "Only if you stay where we ask you and follow the DWMA rules...understand?"

"She nodded," understood.

She was about to walk out, "One last thing," Death asked, "Does your brother pose any threat to the DWMA?"

"Out side of the Death Room Soul, Maka, Crona, and Death the Kid waited for the answer." Then Spirit came out, from the background could clearly be heard was Michelle and Death laughing with two cups of coffee before the door shut.

"What is it Dad?" Maka asked with concern as her old man slide down the wall, "She stays...she wants to be partners with Ghost." Maka was surprised, "What?! NO WAY!" Soul looked outside to Ghost who was talking to Chris and Blair, "I won't let that monster's offspring near my son!" Spirit sighed, "He said if Ghost said yes then she's his, if no she will have to find a new partner." Maka stomped, "We have to stop this! Soul! You were Death's scythe once, talk some sense into him!" Soul said nothing as he stared out at Ghost playing rock paper scissors with Chris, "When I was his scythe Death was always optimistic about things, always giving things more chances then what is given...I've come to accept his way but...I wanna actually see how this goes.

In the death room Ghost sat beside Michelle with Lord Death standing in front of the table. "Now Ghost, as you may or may have not heard, Michelle is a daughter to a once very powerful and evil Witch Medusa. She nearly brought about the destruction of the world and nearly killed your mother and father. Now they are waiting outside for an answer if you will partner up with her or not, if you choose not to she will be reassigned to another partner." Ghost looked to Michelle who looked back expressionlessly at him. Then he smiled, "Sure."

"YAAAAY!" she screamed out scaring Death and Ghost as she ran over and gave him a big hug. "We are going to totally be like the best partners in the academy!" Ghost was embarrassed as he patted her back hugging back. "This brings a tear to my eye," Death said gleefully watching the whole transaction.

"WHY?!" Marcus yelled out as he banged his fist on the table next to his crystal ball, he was dressed in a dark green jacket, lightly yellow hair like his mothers, lightly yellow eyes which the pupils were shrank to slits. He had watched his only sister Michelle join the DWMA..his enemies, "I shouldn't have let her walk out!" he yelled but then turned as his front door opened, in came a boy around his age, red hair, sharp-teeth, menacing yellow eyes along with a tuxedo with a red undershirt and a black tie. "That's sad...shouldn't have let her go huh? You are a terrible brother..."

He hissed as he took a knife out of his pocket and put it to his neck, "Who are you?!" the boy chuckled. "You expect to do damage with that? Go ahead try it." Marcus hissed once more before trying to cut his neck which did nothing but make a small trickle of black blood come out. "Black blood...my mother generated Black blood for her experiments." The boy nodded, "I know...you see a little birdie told me about you and your sister Michelle here so I followed her to the DWMA. I need her for a plan and I can't break into there alone so I need your help." Marcus hissed, "What do I get out of this?" the boy grinned, "Your sister by your side forever until you two die, won't that be fun?" Marcus got close up with the boy, "And whats in it for you?" the boy stopped grinning, "Oh well...I could charge the DWMA myself but I can't say I would have any restraint when attacking...even on your sister." Marcus hissed as he began to run at the boy but then out of the boy's hand a scythe with a red blade swung around the back of Marcus's neck. "You think you can win alone miester? You weapon has left you for good unless you get my help say goodbye to your chances of defeating the DWMA." Marcus was panting angerly but then he hesitated and nodded, "Alright...partners?" he held out his hands and the boy shook it..."Partners...my name is Demon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First School Day

Michelle walked into her new bedroom...in the dungeon. It was dark and kinda wet but it had a window so she didn't mind. She stood on her tip-toes to try to spy the Eater's house. Inside Ghost had dusted off old pictures when he was young, pictures with his grandfather spirit, Blair, Chris his childhood friend, and his parents. He smiled remembering that days he would look at the walls of the giant academy and remember Soul telling him 'You're gonna go there one day',"

In Blair's Pumpkin house madness raged, "So...let me get this straight...you took my favorite jacket...," Chris held the back of it to her, "AND KNITTED A PUMPKIN ON THE BACK OF IT?!" Blair in her cat form stretch her arms and yawned on her favorite spot on the couch, "Yup! I thought it looks cool...you gotta admit it makes you look scary." Chris took a second look, "You know...you may be right...OK I'll roll with this for a while" Blair nodded and yawned, "Yeah yeah I'm tired now...," soon Blair was off snoring and Chris smiled, "You know when your a human you're sexy, a little annoying...but no one can deny your cute when your like this." he said giving her head a little scratch.

The very next day...

"Ghost! Time to get up! You got your first school day at the academy today!"

Ghost sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms to get into the shower.

At the academy Spirit banged on the door, "Hey Michelle! You got your first day so look alive!...Michelle?" He asked hearing no reply, he slowly opened the door and then a snake snapped at his face. He jumped back screaming like a little girl cowering before her. "You are easily scared to...hehe!" Spirit growled, "Get to the showers miss!" Michelle changed into her human form, stood up straight matching Spirit's stare exactly and saluted him marching off playfully. "I swear that girl is something else...at least she's not like her brother.

"What is this supposed to do?" Marcus asked as a bag of black blood was being pumped into his system. "It's to make you stronger...you see once you have black blood you will have the ability to make your own weapon appear...you will share my weapon." Marcus looked at him skeptically, "Who is this weapon?" Demon tapped his head grinning his sharp teeth, "In here. SHHH! It's a secret!"

At the academy Crona was carrying a pile of books down to Lord Death's Vacation spot with Stein. "Thanks for helping me Stein," Stein smiled, "It's nothing," he said as he puffed on his cigar. But then they both stopped dead when Michelle marched past them the both got unpleasant memories started by Medusa.

Crona was an experiment for Medusa as she claimed for him to be her child, no one knew if this was true or false but she was hard on him, making sever restrictions and almost killed him.

Stein however had a madness growing inside his veins, with every synapse in his brain it grew slowly, to the point he was Medusa's puppet, had it not been for his current wife, Marie, he would have been lost forever.

They both stared at her and Michelle scared somewhat stared back. When she was gone they both shuddered, "L-Lets get these down to Death," Crona stuttered. Stein nodded as he puffed more smoke, "Yes, let's do it."

Back in Blair's Pumpkin house Chris was sleeping but then with magic he slowly levitated up and flew into the bathroom slowly where Blair was washing, she then snapped her fingers and he dropped waking up.

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHO?!" he then saw Blair's breasts, "Blair...um...morning...I guess?" Blair giggled, "You need a bath but I'm a little impatient," she handed him the brush, "Scrub my back will ya?" Chris looked at the brush and gulped.

Now Ghost was ready and dressed, he out on a red jacket with a picture of a soul on the side where the heart was located and under it spelled out E-A-T. "Have a fun day son...and hey..stay cool." Ghost sighed, "Alright I'll be fine." he said as he quickly sprinted off. As Soul shut the door Maka asked him, "You sure we did the right thing?" Soul nodded, "Yeah...and if we didn't...well I'm sure Ghost could handle her, that would be a 576 to 1 fight in that school don't worry about it."

In the school Kid tightened up his outfit as he went to Liz and Patty's room. "Ready?" Liz stretched her shirt out to put it on, "Yeah we are." his eyes twitched, "You too Patty?" Patty nodded. "Good...because I'm not. " Kid's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell backwards on to the ground.

At the school Ghost met up with Chris and Blair. "Hey guys you haven't seen-uh Chris? Your nose is bleeding. Chris was in a daze but then snapped to attention, "What? Oh sorry." Blair leaned over to Chris and whispered, "Thanks for the bath." Chris's cheeks flushed red completely as he began to whistle nervously. But then Ghost turned to see a strange girl wearing a pink and green dress walking with a guy who had blonde hair, blue eyes, black jeans and a dark black coat. "Who are they?" Ghost asked and Blair walked up to him, "The girl is Angela, she was the witch the body guard Mifune protected when the whole Kishin thing happened, and the boy," she sighed lustfully, "Is Maxwell Stone, he's a very determined boy, for him It's mostly work, little play for him but I swear this year I'll get my shot!"

Chris looked to Blair shocked, "Did you totally forget about what happened in the bathroom this morning?"

DING

DONG

DEAD

DONG!

"Oh it's the bell, come on Chrisy! Don't want to be late!" Blair said as she ran off, and Chris soon followed. As Ghost ran he saw Michelle happily waving off in the distance, he smiled and waved back and soon they were both jogging towards their first class.

"Hello students..my name is Doctor Franken Stein...but you may call me Stein. I will serve as your homeroom teacher, I will teach you everything you need to know about handling a demon weapon. First of all combat comes smoothly, when you have a soul resonance with your partner for the first time their experience with fighting is shared in order to even chances. This includes movement between environments. The hard part is controlling your Soul's wavelength, it means everything. When you fight with a weapon your wavelength is amplified increasing your power to damage your opponent. In fact today we are going to have our very first fight!"

Many students gasped, "Yes...today we will pit in together Ghost and Michelle against Blair and Chris."


End file.
